Irrevocable
by IvyWings
Summary: The new girl is setting Nita on edge and Kit seems to be growing distant from her and his wizardry. Will Nita give in to the tempting darkness to save the one she cares about most? Minor violence near the end. COMPLETE! Sequel is up.
1. Irrevocable

Disclaimer: The Young Wizards series belongs to Diane Duane and I have no rights over them. The only things I own are my plot, and my OC.

****

Irrevocable:

adj.  
1) not able to be revoked  
2) impossible to call or bring back

-------------------------------------------------------------

_The day I died was not an especially remarkable day. The sun was pushing meekly through a low covering of clouds and the temperature hovered in the 70s. There was only a slight breeze that rustled the leaves of the trees in the park. My room was not clean, and the essay I was supposed to be writing was still lying unfinished on my desk. _

_That was about a year ago. I guess it hasn't really sunk in yet. I kept expecting someone to jump out and say _"Surprise! We were kidding! Your best friend didn't really help kill you!"_ Wait, that's not exactly right, is it? I guess I sort of made my best friend help kill me. Yeah, it's my fault. I wouldn't pin that sort of thing on him. But anyway, I guess that's not going to happen. Maybe someday, someone will come back for me. If that's even possible. _

_As I look back on that day, I suppose the unremarkable-ness was not a surprise. What is more of a surprise is that I can actually remember it. The day before, I could probably not even remember the date. He couldn't even remember the date. But hold on. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Yes, I know; extremely short. I promise this is the shortest chapter there will ever be in this story. =] The next chapter should be up soon. Please review! -Ivy


	2. Origami

"_Yesterday belongs to the irrevocable past"_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

By the end of the day, I knew what seemed like everything about the new girl. She was 5'1, two inches shorter than I am. She had wavy strawberry blond hair that reached her mid-back and green eyes. Her favorite color was navy blue, she liked poetry, and made a mean lasagna. Her perfume was the new $500 fragrance from Royal Purple (though I'm not sure how much I believed this one.) The kicker? I hadn't even met her yet.

Every group whispering about her seemed to have another detail on the new girl that could be added to the list. She did origami, she was an only child, and she hated rap music.

But what I was wondering about was not what brand of shampoo she used, but why she had transferred here on the last day of school. I know right? What was the point?

I managed to forget about her during the last class of the day, where we made paper airplanes and raced them for lack of anything else to do. When the bell rang, I hurried out with the rest of my ecstatic classmates. No more school for three months! I smiled to myself as I walked down the stone steps in front of the school, pushing the small amethyst stone I had into my pocket. My plane had gone farther than everyone else's so I had gotten the stone as a prize. Kit, my wizard partner and best friend had showed me a while ago how to bend the wings slightly and fold the nose in on itself to make the best paper airplane. I smiled to myself at the memory. It had been the same day he super glued his hand to my desk by accident. There is still a mark there where he ripped off part of the varnish yanking his hand free.

Speaking of Kit, where was he? I looked around and spotted him waiting for me off to the side of the school entrance. I slowed down as I got closer. There was someone else there, her back turned to me, talking to Kit. She looked a little shorter than me with honey waves, tinted red, down her back and a dark navy skirt. I bet she liked origami too.

Kit had a small smile on his face but he looked a little puzzled. A few seconds later he spotted me and his smile grew.

"Hey!" I said as I walked up, glancing at the new girl. She turned towards me with a smile. Her eyes were indeed green and her hair was held back by a thick navy headband. I gave an inconspicuous sniff but couldn't smell any $500 perfume.

"Hi! I'm Gwen! Short for Gwenivere but y'know; what were my parents thinking? You must be Nita! We were just talking about you!"

I took her outstretched hand and shot a glance at Kit out of the corner of my eyes. They had been talking about me?

"I was just telling Gwen that I was waiting for you," Kit explained.

"Your really pretty," Gwen informed me matter-of-factly"

I could feel myself go beet red. Me, Nita Callahan, pretty? That word wasn't really used in context with my name. I had chocolate brown hair was reached down my back in soft waves, similar to Gwens. My eyes were gray, and contrary to popular belief, would **not** change their color if I stared at a certain color for long enough. Kit had already crashed that belief after making me stare at a bright yellow book until that was only color I could see for the next week, with no results. I had a slim build, nothing too fancy, although I was proud of my growing –um– 'upper baggage,' a fact you would never ever hear me admit out loud. I was just your average 16 year old. Well besides that fact that I was a wizard…

Seemly determined to make things even more awkward, Gwen took a step back, looked at me and Kit then asked "Are you two dating?"

Kit flushed this time and I thought my face would melt off right there.

"No," we both said at the same time.

Gwen gave us a considering glance. "Ok. Hope we see each other sometime this summer. Bye!" She turned and flounced off. This time, I thought I caught a wiff of vanilla, roses, and something else before she was gone.

It was a few seconds before I could look Kit in the face. "She was, um, nice?" I offered

He laughed at my expression "C'mon he said. Let's go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know still short, but each chapter gets longer. I will love you for reviewing! -Ivy


	3. Chocolate Icecream

**Disclaimer:** The Young Wizards series belongs to Diane Duane and I have no rights over them. The only things I own are my plot, and my OC.

---------------------------------------------

"You all set?"

"Yeah, hold on. I just need to hook this in," I fingered the delicate strand of speech that was my personal info, checking to make sure it was accurate before hooking it into the small empty section of the spell. I glanced over our finished work approvingly. "Ok, all set."

Kit finished looking over at his side before gently picking up the glimmering net of speech in his hands. He carefully brought it down the beach to the waters edge, with me following. We sat down side by side on the damp sand, me wincing as the water seeped into my shoes. Kit carefully lowered the spell into the salty water before us.

It was a spell that would allow us to coax the sea storm headed this way to veer off course and instead hit a group of uninhabited islands. If the storm came to this beach, it would endanger the groups of birds nesting by the shore, and do severe damage to the houses along the beach.

I reached my hands forward, immersing them in the cold water lapping near our feet. Kit did the same. We glanced at each other before starting the spell.

It wasn't that complicated and we could read it from our heads, helped out by the singing of the sea that grew increasingly louder in our ears as we sank into the spell. Kit and I matched our voices perfectly and patiently explained to the sea our wishes. The storm that was brewing far out at sea at the moment was stubborn, unwilling at first to change its course. It reminded me of talking to a young child and explaining why it was bad to take their friends blocks.

I could feel our power twining together and calling out, pleading, ordering, arguing. Finally I could feel the give of the storm, changing its course away from this little inlet. Satisfied, we slipped out of the spell, our work done.

I gasped as the spell let me go. I found myself almost up to my chest in freezing cold water. The tide had come in while we were working. Beside me, Kit had also been caught off guard and almost fell over backwards. I stood up and sloshed my way back to dry land.

The loss of power had left me dizzy and for a moment, black clouded my vision and I felt myself loose my balance. Before I could fall over, Kit caught me from behind and held me steady while my vision swam before my eyes.

"You ok?" He asked. My vision cleared and I found him peering anxiously into my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Thanks," He let me go, watching me in case I decided to pitch forward. "I'm fine," I assured him. It was then I realized how cold I was, standing there soaking with the wind cutting through me. Kit was in the same situation.

Kit reached into his otherspace pocket and threw down a loop of speech. We stepped into it, and disappeared from the beach.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_(A little while later)_

I appeared in Kit's bedroom with a soft whoosh of air. A quick glance around told me he wasn't there. I turned towards the door, figuring he was downstairs, but something caught my eye on the book shelf. I walked over and picked up a small framed photograph.

It was of me and Kit, sitting on a bench outside the ice cream parlor on the corner of Rose Avenue. I remembered when Dairine, my sister, had taken it last summer. We were both grinning at the camera, holding dripping cones of chocolate ice cream. I had one arm around his shoulders, and he had one around my waist. There was nothing romantic about our poses, just closeness between friends. I returned the picture to its spot before leaving.

I clomped down the stairs in loose pink sweats and a tank top. My hair, though brushed, was wet and swung behind me with a reluctant heaviness. My manual was tucked under one arm. I had just taken a shower, washing the last salty remains away from our day's adventure at the beach. Nothing was better than a hot shower after a long wizardry.

I walked into the living room, and glanced around. The only person there was Carmela, Kits' older sister, who was currently watching a fashion channel on TV.

"In the kitchen," was all she said, her eyes glued to the screen where stick thin models with poofed up hair paraded down a runway in skimpy clothes. At least she was taking a break from the Alien chat rooms.

In the kitchen I found Kit depleting his family's store of cornflakes. He too had taken a shower and changed and his straight black hair hung over his eyes. He looked up as I came in, sweeping his gaze over me.

I suddenly felt ridiculously self conscious about my sweats and tank top. I shook it off and made my way to the fridge to get a soda. Plopping myself down across from him, I flipped my manual open between us. He looked down and read the section I was referring too.

"Assignment: Complete," he read out loud looking pleased. "So our spell kept true,"

"Of course it kept true Kit. A spell always works."

"Yeah but that storm could have just decided it wanted to go back into the inlet instead," he reminded me.

"True," I took a sip of my soda. The sweet lemon taste fizzed against my tongue. I glanced at the clock. It was only 3:30; still early.

Kit rubbed his forehead and winced.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I just have another headache. Probably from the wizardry we were doing. It will go away."

I was about to say something when Carmela poked her head into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, Kit, someone called for you a couple of hours ago."

Kit spooned a few more mouthfuls of cornflakes into his mouth. "Who?"

"Um," Carmela reached into her pocket for a folded sticky. She squinted at her loopy handwriting for a minute. "Her name was Gwen."

Kit sputtered into his cereal. "How did she get my phone number?" he asked.

Carmel shrugged. "I don't know, I figured you gave it too her. Otherwise you have a stalker," she grinned a wicked grin before retreating back into the living room.

"I wonder why she called," he mused.

I remained silent. There was an odd feeling in my stomach. I looked at my soda and suddenly found I wasn't thirsty.

xXX---------------------------------------------------XXx

There you go! Please review! I wont update unless I get more reviews o_O -Ivy


	4. Green Rimmed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards! They are property of Diane Duane. I am not making any profit off this.**

The next afternoon found me walking along the sidewalk to Kits house. I could have just used the beam-me-up spell but I figured a walk would do me good.

I hadn't slept well that night. I had dreamed I was in a completely dark room. I couldn't even see my own hands. Faintly, I could hear someone call my name but I couldn't tell which direction they were calling from. I called out, but my voice was swallowed by the never ending darkness. Then the laughing started, all around me. I dropped to my knees and covered my ears with my hands but it did no good. The laughing was everywhere. I woke up in a cold sweat.

To tell the truth, it was the first dream I'd had in a while. But it was just a dream. Right?

I arrived at Kits house and walked up the porch steps, slowly, still thinking. I raised my hand to knock on the door but stopped when I heard a small tinkling laughter coming from the other side of the door. That was definitely not Carmela.

I briefly considered leaving but before I was halfway through the thought, the door opened and Carmela yanked me inside.

"Hey Neets! Whatsup?! Come to see my little brother? He's in the kitchen."

I heard the tinkling laugh again and glanced at Carmela "Um, is this a good time?"

She laughed and pushed me towards the kitchen. I peeked in, and blinked at what I saw. Kit was sitting at the table and across from him was Gwen. She was wearing a navy sweater today and her red-blond hair was in two braids tied with navy ribbon. There were a bunch of papers on the table between them.

"Hey Nita!" Gwen smiled when she caught sight of me. "I didn't know Kit invited you over too!"

It was another one of those awkward moments where I had no clue what to say. Kit and I had long ago just started showing up at each others houses when we wanted to hang out.

So instead I just said "Oh hey," Yeah, I know, I'm a real Einstein.

"Kit was just helping me with some work I have to do for school. Since I came so late, the teachers are making me write a research paper, and do a bunch of packets," she made a face at that. "So I asked Kit if he would help me and being the nice guy he is, he agreed," she positively beamed at him and I felt a sour feeling curling up inside me. I was surprised at this. Kit had a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. "We're just about done now though," she shuffled the papers into a pile and slipped them into a bag that she slung across her shoulder as she stood up. She smiled a sweet smile at him. "See you tomorrow," and with that she brushed past me. A second later, I heard the front door open and close.

I was suddenly hit with an intense hatred and fury. In that instant, I hated Gwen. From her perfectly polished hair, to the tips of her shiny black buckled wedges. I blinked and the feeling was gone. I was completely shocked. I'd never felt that way about anyone before. Not even Joanne back in the days where she would corner me every week and take out her frustrations on my face.

Kit looked at where I was standing in the doorway. "That's why she called me yesterday," he explained. "She wanted help." He was looking uncomfortable again.

"Oh." That was all I could muster.

"Yeah, I told her I would help her tomorrow too," he admitted

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between us and this disturbed me. There was almost never an awkward silence between me and Kit.

"Well I just wanted to stop in and say hi," I explained. I had actually been hoping to hang out with Kit the rest of the day, maybe watch a movie or tweak a few spells. But right now I wasn't in the mood anymore. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you around,"

I turned and left before Kit could say anything else. I needed some more fresh air. I was barely out the door when I dropped the last syllable to the transportation spell. A few seconds later, I was on the beach where our last wizardry had been done. Then I started walking.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kit watched Nita turn and leave. He didn't say anything, but listened as she closed the front door behind her, then heard the tell tale whoosh of air that confirmed she had beamed somewhere else. Nita had seemed very detached and he could tell she was shocked that Gwen had been there.

For some reason, Kit felt bad. It wasn't like he and Gwen were doing anything bad, but something had upset Nita. He didn't want to leave this awkwardness between them. With a sigh, Kit left the kitchen and went outside. He pulled a beaming spell from his otherspace pocket and laid it on the porch. With a whoosh, he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------

_(Back to Nita POV)_

I walked out only the sand, on the dark line dividing the wet and dry sand. I hadn't even realized I'd walked almost a mile down the beach until the faint buzzing of a power source up ahead jolted me from my daydream.

I stepped out onto the dock that extended from the beach and walked 40ft to where it ended. The wood planks creaked beneath my sandals. The water was dark today. I closed my eyes and said a few words in the speech. Suddenly it felt like I was flying over the sand. My body remained on the dock, but I could see farther than that.

Down the beach, I followed the buzzing of power. Then up into a small grove of trees on the edge of the sand. There was a person sitting there, in a circle of speech, quietly reciting a spell. Their hair was pulled into a high pony tail and I could feel the hum of power through my own spell. Suddenly, the figures eyes snapped open, they had sensed my presence. Spinning around, I found myself looking into black eyes with green rims before blackness covered my vision.

I was jolted back into my own body, but I could still feel the darkness wrapping around my mind. Suddenly, it felt like something had wrapped around my torso and I was yanked back. I was totally powerless, and couldn't resist it. I tumbled into the water, being pulled down farther and farther, the water crushing against me. The last thing I saw was a figure standing on the dock above me. Then black crept over my vision and I saw no more.

Xx--------------------------------------------------xX

**Cliffie! I cant believe I had no more reviews :( Geez guys shame shame In the next chapter there will be some Nita and Kit stuff (nothing too heavy though, not yet) -Ivy**


	5. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

***This chapter has been slightly edited to (hopefully) clear up some possible confusion!***

**------------------------------------**

I dreamed I was in that dark room again. I was oh, so cold. I could see my hands this time, but only because there was a sinister black-green light around them. I tried shaking it off but it didn't waver, stubbornly refusing to move from where it crawled across my skin. There was definitely someone calling for me. But I ignored it. My attention was focused on the writhing shadow before me. It was weaving back and forth like a snake charmers snake.

"_What do you want?"_ I asked not able to keep the trembling from my voice.

Two jeweled eyes glittered back at me.

**_You._** **_I want you._**

**_---------------------------------------_**

I drew in a gasping, shuddering breath, feeling my chest heave and the rest of my body shudder.

"Nita? Nita!?"

Someone was shaking me, and it hurt. I dragged my eyelids back with great effort. "Kit?" I croaked out.

"Oh Nita!" Then someone was crushing against me. I gasped again as pain flared up in my chest but it chased away the last of the grogginess. I saw a flash of black hair against my cheek before Kit drew back and peered at me. His eyes were happy, sad, and worried all at the same time.

"What happened?" I struggled to sit up, and Kit helped me. I was on his bed and from out his window I could see the inky night sky.

"You tell me," he said. "I followed you after you left and got there just in time to see you fall off the end of the dock. I ran out there, expecting you to come up but you didn't. I was so scared Nita. I dove in after you and I found you just floating there near the bottom, not moving at all. I dragged you back to the surface and onto the dock but it looked like you-- you weren't breathing--I didnt think you were..." Kit trailed off and I could swear I saw tears collect in his eyes. But I must have been hallucinating.

"I'm sorry," I said reasonably enough.

He just stared at me for a minute before leaning forward and wrapping a hug around me again. "Out of all the things to say," he said into my ear, "You say _sorry?_"

I put my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Yup,"

"I thought you were gone," he whispered roughly and I just squeezed him tighter. We stayed like that for a few moments. Truth be told, I didn't want Kit to ever let me go. It had been a while since I'd felt this secure and comfortable with him. And I wanted that feeling to last. In the back of my mind, I silently wondered if I wanted Kit to become more than just my wizard partner. Did I view him as something more? I couldn't think about that now.

As I was reveling in the feeling of Kit's arms around me, I should have had all my thoughts focused on it. But no, my mind had to dreg up images of Gwen. I couldn't help wondering where she was at the moment. And that only made me think of the last time I saw her, strawberry blond hair whipping past me, green eyes wide in what I could only describe as false innocence (well maybe that was because I didn't all together like her, but that's how I saw it.) And then, it clicked.

I whipped backward, out of Kit's embrace. I could tell he was startled by my sudden movement.

"Gwen," I whispered, my mind whirring as I pulled up my memories from the beach.

Kit had a half scowl of frustration and confusion on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Kit, that's what I saw! That's what I saw before I fell into the lake!"

Kit only eyed me, not quite understanding

"Oh Kit, don't you see; Gwen is a wizard too!" A certain part of my mind did not like the fact that Gwen was a wizard. But the other part was just so happy I had found this out. I briefly wondered what kind of spell she was doing. It didn't exactly scream evil and forbidden. But then again, did it have something to do with me being pulled off the dock? I pushed this small tidbit into the corner of my mind and resolved to come back to it. I didn't want to overload Kit with my accusations at the moment. Right now the most important thing was to convince Kit that Gwen was a wizard. That was one thing I was positive of. "I saw her doing a spell at the beach. I cant believe we've never figured this out, I mean –" I stopped at the sight of Kits face. "Kit, what is it?"

He gave a sigh and dropped his gaze. "Nita, I already knew she was a wizard."

Everything seemed to freeze right then. I wouldn't be surprised if I had stopped breath. Heck, my heart could have thumped to a stop and I doubt I would have know. I could only stare at him. What?! Kit had know? …And hadn't told me?

"H-how long? How long have you known?" I asked

"Since the last day of school. She told me right before you showed up."

Now it was me who couldn't look Kit in the eye. "And you didn't tell me? You didn't think for one second that you should tell your _wizard partner_ about this?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"Nita, I'm sorry. It's just, she asked me not to mention it. She's new to the area and wanted to scout around before she made herself known."

I couldn't believe it. Kit had left me out of the loop. Here I was, so proud of my newly discovered fact, and he already knew. Behind the feeling of betrayal, I felt like an idiot. I could feel my emotions roiling inside me, pulsing rythmically. Or that could have just been my heart starting up again. I abruptly stood, my hair falling forward to cover my face. I knew tears were collecting in the corners of my eyes. Tears of sadness, or rage I didn't know. Perhaps both.

"I have to go," I said, starting for the door

"Neets, wait a minute! I'm sorry!"

I paused at the door, my hand on the knob. "Me too Kit, me too," I whispered. Then I was gone.

Xx-----------------------------------------------xX

**So there you go! Please Review! **Special thanks to Books to the Ceiling! Sorry for my -cough-smallbreakdown-cough- but I was having a horrible day already. Thanks for the much needed suport!! Also thanks to Eternitywillneverbeenoughforme for spotting a slightly confusing section which I hopefully cleared up with my revision!** =] -Ivy**


	6. Fruit Scented

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

I've decided to reply to some of my reviews for the last chapter =]

**Eternity:** Thanks for pointing that out! I fixed it pronto.

**Bookstotheceiling: **I seem to like putting Nita and Kit through rough times. Its fun. :)

**Euphrates:** Thanks for the nice long review and for the favorite! I know what you're saying about Mary-Sueing. I'll try to work on her personality but I also have plans for Gwen later. Mwahahaha =]

Xx----------------------------------------------xX

I fell asleep the minute I hit the pillow. So much had gone on today and I was bushed. I would figure everything else out tomorrow. I was awakened later by a tentative knocking on my door.

"Come in," I yawned, glancing at the clock. It blinked 9:14am at me. A small redheaded form stepped into my room and sat on the end of my bed. "Hey Dairine,"

She was silent for a moment then gave me _the look_. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth to protest, to tell her nothing had happened, and assure her nothing was wrong. But instead what came out was the truth; something had happened. She sat there while I told her about Kit not telling me about Gwen.

When I was done, she nodded. "I know Kit should have told you, but you know boys; they don't think. Maybe you should just talk with him. And give Gwen a chance. She is new around here and probably just confused and needing some wizard support."

I bit my lip and stared at the pattern on my bedspread. "Maybe your right Dari."

"Uh, duh. Of course I'm right. Always am."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "He probably wants to talk too; check your manual," she tossed it to me from where it sat on my desk. As I caught it, I felt the tell tale tingling that meant I had a message. Then she turned and left the room.

I flipped open my manual to the back page. A string of Speech glinted up at me; RODRIGUEZ, CHRISTOPHER K. Underneath that, it said _'Meet me in the usual spot ok?' _I sighed as I made up my mind.

"New Message for Kit," I said. The current writing on the page blinked away to be replaced with Kits name in the Speech and the string of info for his manual. "Sure, meet you there in 10 minutes," I said to the waiting page, watching as strings of Speech recorded what I said. _Continue? _"Nope, that's it. Send." _Message sent. _

I sighed and rolled off my bed, reaching for the brush on my dresser. As I swept it through my hair, a small pink bottle by the mirror caught my eye. It was a bottle of perfume Dairine had gotten me for Christmas with a note that read _'You need it." _Such tact that one had.

I had never worn it, not entirely trusting anything Dairine had picked out. Besides, when I was jumping from planet to planet trying not to get myself killed, the first issue on my mind was not exactly what kind of fruit I smelled like. I reached out for it and pulled the small gold top off, giving a delicate sniff. It was a soft, delicate scent. I sniffed again and spritzed some on my wrists and neck. Hey, why not? The runt didn't have entirely bad taste…

I picked up the manual again and read out the transit spell. I could feel the air pressing in on me as my spell formed. Then with a clap of air, I was no longer in my bedroom, but touching down on dusty grey ground.

I bounced over to the rock Kit and I usual met at, using small hops that tended to work best in the moons low gravity. He hadn't arrived yet. While waiting, I decided to try out some of my flips again. If I had even attempted such a thing on earth I probably would have broken my neck plus several bones, and my spleen. But the low gravity here made it possible for me to actually do front and back flips, along with numerous other stunts, and almost always avoid injury.

I took a deep breath. "You can do this; its low gravity. You'll have plenty of time to fall if you mess up,"

Taking a running start (well running in moon gravity) I jumped forward into a cartwheel. While in the air, I turned so I was facing the direction I had started from and propelled myself in a back flip as I landed. Landing on my hands, I pushed off into another flip, with enough force to push me twice as high then rolled into a ball, flipped over in midair, and landed perfectly, facing my original direction.

Hah! I had done it! Usually I messed up flipping in midair and ended up landing on my back, much to the amusement of Kit.

"Your getting good at that," a voice remarked behind her. I spun around, to see Kit watching with a smile.

"Geez, I didn't see you. Why are you coming from that direction?"

"The coordinates of my spell must have gotten messed up. I landed about ½ a mile east from here."

I brushed off my jeans and bounced over the rock, sitting down in its shadow. Kit sat beside me.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about Gwen," Kit said right off. "I know I should have told you right after I found out, but I did promise her."

"Yeah, I know Kit. I'm sorry too. I was being a jerk. I mean, you saved me and all and I didn't even thank you for it. So, thanks," I turned to smile at him and was surprised to see his face so close.

It was then, I must admit, I had the weirdest urge. My hand itched to reach up and run itself through Kits dark hair. My lips wanted to press against his and never ever stop or return to their solitary state on my face. I wanted so bad to feel Kit pressed up against me and – NONONO. What in the hell was I thinking?! Kit was my best friend; nothing more. We were wizard partners with one goal – to slow down entropy. What's more, I knew that's how Kit felt about our partnership; strictly professional. We were best friends. That's all, that's all, that's all.

But I wanted so badly just to --- A bang of displaced air off to my left caused me to jerk back. I turned to see what had happened and froze. This could **not** be happening to me.

Standing there, look around innocently was Gwen in all her strawberry blond glory. She spotted us and started skipping over. I'm not even kidding. She was actually skipping. I turned my gaze of daggers to Kit.

_You told her?! You told her about OUR place?!? _I was practically mind screaming at him. I saw him wince at either my expression or the racket I was making in his head and a small part of me felt guilty. But that small part was soon squashed under the trampling feet of my rage.

_Of course I didn't! I have no clue why she's here! Believe me Neets! The only thing I told he was that you knew she was a wizard. _

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. _Ok, ok, I believe you. Sorry. _Well now she knew I knew. That explained why she was so calm about walking on the moon around me. I remembered what Dairine had told me. Maybe I should give her a chance. Maybe.

Gwen skidded to a stop at the edge of our protective sphere kicking up dust and grit that fell slowly back downward. Our two bubbles merged. "Dai! I'm sorry if I startled you. I was walking by Kit's house and saw him disappear so I followed his wizardry. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anything."

There it was again. The look between us that made my face heat up. Ok, I could do this. Calm Nita. "Um no, we were just," I glanced at Kit.

"I was actually thinking we could finish up the soil spell we were working on," Kit said truthfully. I had almost forgotten about that spell. It was something we had been planning to put in the flower garden in the middle of the park. The flowers were all dying because they didn't have enough nutrients in the soil, and our spell would help them grow again.

"You can help if you want," I said, surprising I think all three of us. See, I was making an effort to give Gwen a chance. I didn't know how long I could do that though. I was surprised Gwen didn't make some comment on her being a wizard. I guess she assumed it was fine now that I knew and didn't need to address the issue again.

Gwen settled herself on the ground across from us and withdrew a glittering faceted orb that I assumed was her version of the manual. Kit dug into his otherspace pocket and drew out a long rope of interlocking strings in the Speech. We all leaned forward and poured over the spell. It was close to being finished, just a few things needed to be added or changed. Gwen made herself busy checking over what was already put together, though I had already done that twice. I continued one end of the 'rope' that spelled out which nutrients would go into the soil. We made small talk at first but soon we were all immersed in our work so much, conversation trickled off.

"Hmmm…" Kit said after a while, mumbling something under his breath as he examined a section he held in his hands. Turning to his manual, he flipped through a couple pages, a perplexed look on his face. I knew he was working on the section that would keep the wizardry from being disturbed by people.

"Kit what's u—" I was interrupted by Gwen who scooted closer to Kit and looked at what he was doing.

"Do you need help?" she asked sweetly.

"Its just –ah- its sort of embarrassing but I cant remember which part of this I'm supposed to be connecting here," he pointed to a loose thread of the Speech poking out from the rope. "I should know this!" He exclaimed.

Gwen leaned over him to take a closer look. "You want to attach the main description into this sub unit here, and then tie off that excess strand to make sure it holds."

"I remember now, thanks. That was weird though, I was just totally blanking." Kit said. He paused then, "You smell good."

I stared incredulously at him. I couldn't believe it. I had never expected Kit to tell any girl she smelled good. Not that he wasn't a gentleman or anything, but it wasn't very 'Kit-ish'. It was just like the fact I wouldn't go up to a guy and tell him I liked his cologne. A part of my mind flashed back to my room, remembering that I had put perfume on this morning too. Another part of me noted he hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, thanks," Gwen giggled, smiling at him. I could have gagged.

_Give her a chance. Give her a chance. Give her a chance. _I chanted over and over in my head. _Wait a minute. Did she just? I could swear she just sent me a smirk! That little--!_ _Breath Nita. You just imagined it._ I reminded myself.

After a frustrating hour of me determinedly ignoring both Kit and Gwen, our spell was done.

Gwen sat back on her heels and looked at her watch. "Oh, gosh I've got to go! I'm late for dinner. It was nice hanging out with you. See you later." I noticed she was looking directly at Kit when she said this. Then she was gone with a whoosh of air, but not before shooting me a glance out of the corner of her eyes. I was really starting to not like this girl.

Kit set about coiling the spell in his hand as I watched.

"I don't trust her." I said suddenly. Kit looked up.

"Who, Gwen? Why not? She seems nice to me," Kit argued.

_Yeah because she smells good and cant keep her eyes off you._ I was practically snarling in my head. Instead of saying that I opted for a safer comment. "I think there's something she's not telling us. I think she's up to something."

He laughed at me. Can you believe it? He actually laughed at me. "Neets, I think you're overreacting," he said once he had stopped. "She's just trying to get to know the area and people. If she ends up staying here, she's going to have to be familiar with how things work."

_And you would just love that._ I said to myself. _If she decided to live here. Hey, maybe she can move in next door. And you two can talk between tin cans and string. Now wouldn't that be cute. _I noticed him rubbing his forehead again. Must be another headache. It was probably from smelling her fancy, noxiously sweet perfume. I didn't know where these mean thoughts were coming from and it worried me a little. No scratch that; it worried me **a lot.**

"Kit," I said really softly.

He looked at me again, immediately noticing the change in my voice. _Because that's the kind of guy Kit is._ I told myself. _He cares enough to notice._ I thought back on my sinister dreams, and the unfamiliar knot of dark feelings that had been inside me lately. This wasn't me, and it scared me. It really made me question what kind of person I was, and what kind I would be.

"Things are happening that are worrying me," I started. "I have a feeling they're going to get worse. I have a feeling _I'm_ going to get worse. If I do something – if I become someone else, will you stop me?" I looked up at him, pleading with him to understand. I _needed _him to understand.

He just gave me a funny look. "Nothing is going to happen Nita. Nothing is going to change."

"You don't know that," I whispered, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Just promise. Please promise me."

There was a pause and he scooted closer to me. "I promise," he finally said.

I leaned against him and together we watched the earth over the dusty grey horizon.

Xx-------------------------------------------xX

You know what to do; review! -Ivy


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards. They belong to Diane Duane. **

Sorry for the wait guys! Things have been hectic and I've been sick :[

**Euphrates: **I never seem to put too much about Dairine into my stories but I'm glad you think I did a good job with what little part she played in it. Yes, spleen. I honestly have no clue why I wrote that xD On my first go of chapter 6, I didnt even put in anything about Gwens manual, but while I was editing it I figured I should mentions something about it and a black sphere popped into my head. I guess she just hast to be extra careful about people seeing it. And yes, even I want to strangle gwen with the cord of my mouse while I'm writing about her. Thanks for the long review!

**Eternity:** I'm glad you think so! I was thinking about putting some of Kit POV in there but I wasnt quiet sure where it would fit. I think I'll definitely have some of it near the end though. I also have huge plans for Kit...mwahahahaha

Xx---------------------------------------------xX

The next few days passed by in a blur. The three of us, Kit, Gwen, and I, activated the wizardry we had worked on. I could hear the small wilting flowers showering us with small cries of thanks and gratitude and it made me feel warm inside for the first time in a while. I continued to keep a close eye on Gwen but it's not like I found her sacrificing small children or anything. She was her normal sickly sweet self. I kept reminding myself to give her a chance but some part of my mind wasn't fully ready to trust her.

Something did worry me though. Kits headaches were still there and seemed to be getting worse. I told him that he should go get it check out or something but he assured me he was fine. I also noticed he was starting to forget small things. Like that he had already attached the gimbal to our spell, or that we were supposed to meet at the park on Thursday evening to check over our spell. I figured it must be because of the headaches. It couldn't be lack of sleep cause that's all he seemed to do these days. I had gone to see Tom and Carl but they were both away on errantry and it didn't look like they would be back for a while. Their listings in my manual said only to contact in case of a major emergency.

"Your getting old on me," I joked to Kit one day. He just shrugged and kept walking. I sighed. This behavior wasn't new. He seemed so distant lately. He never called my house anymore or came over just to hang out. It worried me, but I kept pushing it out of my head. That is until I had another one of those dreams.

It seemed like I shut my eyes for one second then I was suddenly in that cold, dark place again. The 'aura' around me was stronger, with jagged black tendrils curling in spirals. I looked around the saw a figure standing a few yards away, their back towards me. It looked awfully familiar. _Kit?_ I called out. _Is that you?_ The figure didnt move or give any indication that it had heard me. I walked over to the person and it indeed looked like Kit from the back. _Kit?_ I stepped around the person to see their face and almost screamed.

It was Kit. But not _my_ Kit. He slowly turned his head towards me and looked at me with dead eyes. No emotions glinted in them. _Kit?!_ He simple continued to stare with those soulless eyes. I reached out a trembling hand and ran a finger down his cheek. The skin was cold and waxy to the touch. _Kit snap out of it! What's wrong?! _There was no response.

A cold laughter filled the darkness. It was a deep voice, but at the same time, I could hear a girls laughter.

_He wont come back__. _A soft voice whispered in my ear. I spun around but couldn't see anything. _He doesn't care enough about you to come back. _

_That's not true! _I cried. _Kit cares. Kit cares a lot! _

The laughter sounded again, definitely female this time, though I couldnt place a name or face to it.

_But is that enough? _The cruel voice asked. _Is it even true? If he cared, he wouldn't be like this._

_That's not true, _I repeated weakly. _He cares…_ The laughter sounded again and I woke up.

I sat there in my bed for a minute, breathing hard. Then I scrambled for my manual on my dresser, knocking over a glass of water in the process. Frantically, I flipped through the pages until I found what I wanted. Taking a deep breath, I began to read the spell.

I could instantly feel it grab hold of me and seep my strength away. But I was still full of adrenaline from the dream so I let it have that too. In my mind, I saw the outline of a girl, and it solidified until I was looking at Gwen. She was sleeping, her hair fanning out on the pillow, the picture of innocence; but I knew better.

While she was sleeping her defenses were down, but even so, my spell treaded carefully into her mind as not to wake her.

I had seen a mind corrupted by The Lone Power. I knew what the inky dark spots looked like. And tonight, I searched through Gwen's sleeping mind, expecting to find exactly that; the Lone Power influence. Deeper and deeper my spell took me, but I found nothing.

Bewildered, at last I let go of the spell. There was nothing there. No taint of darkness or corruption of the Lone Power. Gwen appeared to just be a simple wizard, as dedicated to slowing down entropy as anyone else.

I fell back against my pillows as a sense of loss filled me. I had been certain, absolutely, 100% positive that the Lone Power had something to do with this. And I had been wrong. I thought I had been on the right track, if so I could have made Kit better, and fixed the unfamiliar darkness inside me. But now that hope was gone.

I curled into a ball as tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

The next morning, the first thing I did was go to see Kit. He was sitting in his kitchen, eating cornflakes and flipping through his manual. For a moment I thought he was back to normal. Then I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the almost empty bottle of Tylenol on the counter.

I took a seat opposite him and waited for him to stop chewing. "Are you ready?" I asked hesitantly.

He gave me a blank look that made me wince. "For what?" he asked

I sighed in exasperation. "Kit, we were going to go downtown today and look through the antique stores for more silver," I told him.

"Oh. Well I was going to meet Gwen today," he said flatly. I felt the dark feelings inside me start to grow at the mention of her name.

"Cant you meet her some other time?!" I snapped at him. "Why don't you just become wizard partners with her instead!" I hadn't meant to say the last part; it had just slipped out. But the minute it did I felt tears starting to collect in the corners of my eyes. I hadn't really acknowledged it as a possibility yet.

Maybe it was my tone, or the sudden tears that jolted Kit from his blank state. I saw something glint in his eyes and he reached out to put his hand on mine. I blinked at the sudden warmth.

"Nita," he said. "_You're_ my wizard partner. You and no one else."

I smiled at him and blinked back my tears. "Thanks Kit,"

Then, just like that I saw the glint in his eyes die and his hand fly up to his forehead. A few days ago I would have been able to feel the pounding of his headache through our bond, but not today.

"How about you stay home and rest today," I offered. "You really need to relax."

He looked extremely distracted. "Yeah, ok. I think I'll do that," then he went back to eating his cornflakes.

I could feel my heart clench inside of me. Standing up, I slowly walked to the door, the only sound I could hear were the Japanese cartoons Carmela was watching in the living room.

On the front porch I bumped into a familiar strawberry blond figure. I stared into Gwen's green eyes, as if expecting to find something hidden deep inside them. All I could see was my own reflection.

"Oh, hey," she said not seeming at all surprised that I was here.

"Kit is going to stay home today and rest," I told her. "He needs quiet."

"Oh ok," her agreeableness was sickening. "We can hang some other time." The shadows of the trees seemed to creep closer. "How about you and me spend some time together," she offered. "I heard you specialized in living things. I'm very interested," her warm tone didn't match the coldness I found in her eyes. Or maybe that was me just being paranoid.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to go home and rest too," I told her. I brushed past her, close enough to smell her perfume. The smell had seemingly warped from the fresh vanilla rose fragrance, to the cloying smell of dying peonies. Or maybe that was me just being paranoid again.

I walked down the porch steps and as I turned out onto the side walk I could swear I heard a voice behind whisper _"Sweet Dreams."_

_Xx------------------------------------------xX_

Please review! -Ivy


	8. Blocked Memories

_Chapter 7 – Blocked Memories_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards. They belong to Diane Duane.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!**

**----**

**Books: **Gwen scares me too =] I always think of a satanic little doll when I write about her. The one who looks so innocent with the rosy dusted cheeks and the blond ringlets who is so obviously evil. I wrote a story about dolls once, and a girl who turned people into dolls….

**Curlscat:** I think so (hehe.) You will have to wait and see =]

**Euphrates: **You'll get what's happening at the end. Speaking of the end, this story has two more chapters to it but then there is a sequel which will probably be about the same length (aprox. 8 chapters.) It's also going to be kind of like a continuation…sort of? I mean its going to have to do with what's happened in Irrevocable. I hope people would read a sequel though…

And yes, I can relate; there are some scary people in my high school o_O

Xx--------------------------------------xX

_At first the darkness folding around me could have been described as a blanket. Then it inched in a little snugger to a tight fitting sweater. Then more to a hug, to a strong hold, to a straight jacket, till finally it was squeezing the life out of me. Till I could _see_ the darkness, _feel_ the darkness, _taste_ the darkness. Till I _was_ the darkness. Till I had lost every part of me I considered precious. Only then did it let me go, and watch as I fell broken to the floor. _

Xx--------------------------------------xX

This dream had been worse than the ones before it. This dream had told me everything. It had scared me senseless, but shown me what I needed to know. The only problem? I couldn't remember any of it.

I woke up in a cold sweat screaming, with a sense of understanding and urgency running through my body. For what I didn't remember. Outside it was still dark, the clock blinking at me the time 3:45am. A few seconds later, the floor outside my door creaked and Dairine slipped in.

"What happened Nita?" she asked in a small voice.

"Nothing," my voice didn't shake but my insides did. "Just a bad dream is all," I told her. "Go back to bed."

"Nita, you can't fool me," she said. "I know something's wrong. Tell me. Maybe I can help."

"There's nothing wrong," I snarled at her. "You can't help."

She didn't say anything and it took me a few seconds to realize she really had gone. I felt slightly guilty about what I had said but I didn't want Dairine involved in my problems.

I tried to go back to sleep but I was only kidding myself. After a dream like that I knew I wouldn't be getting any more shut eye tonight. I don't know how long I stared up at the ceiling, longing to think about minor things like what I was going to wear tomorrow, or what book I would read once I finished the one I was currently on. But my mind was just a chaotic storm. I tied to remember my dream but all I could recall was that it was important.

Some hours later (or it could have been minutes, or days) the floor creaked outside my door again.

"Dairine!" I hissed. "I told you, just leave me alone!" My door opened anyway.

"It's not Dairine," a voice said.

I sat bolt upright, too shocked to figure out how to use my voice properly. "Kit?" I finally managed to get out. I realized it really was him as he stepped into the morning light streaming through the slits of my curtains. What are you doing here?"

He held up his manual as he took a seat on the end of my bed. "Dairine sent me a message through the manual. I just received it. She's worried about you Nita. _I'm _worried about you."

Half of my wanted to let out a cruel laugh. _Kit,_ worried about _me?_ He was the one who needed help these days. I was instantly ashamed at myself and shoved those terrible thoughts away. Why, why, why was I like this?!

"Kit, its just –" Then get this; I started crying. Kit scooted closer to me and I threw my arms around him, sobbing. And he just held me, rubbing my back while I watered his sweatshirt with my tears. _This_ was the Kit I remembered. _This_ was the Kit I could –possibly- be in love with. But I didn't know how long this Kit would last. I didn't know how long I had before he slipped once again into his emotionless blank state.

"I cant stop it!" I blubbered. "I can't make it go away Kit! It won't leave me alone!" As if it had heard me, the darkness inside me reached out once again but I was beyond caring. I roughly shoved it down and hoped it would drown in my tears.

"Nita, maybe I can help," Kit said. I could tell he was a bit uncertain at my sudden break down and didn't understand a thing I was trying to say. But I knew he couldn't help. He was as helpless as I was.

I squeezed him tighter, "I don't know what to do anymore," I confessed. "Nothing makes sense!" Then I dissolved in a shower of tears again. Through my shuddering sobs, I could feel Kit stroking my hair; a comforting gesture.

"Maybe Gwen knows," he offered. "We can talk with her or—" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. The name Gwen was like a lighter to the gasoline in my brain. Everything flared up, but not in the usual frustrated rage kind of way. The fire burned away the fog in my head, and everything became clearer. And then I remembered.

I saw my dream replayed, remembering what I had forgotten. I could see myself in the dark room again. Two figures stood before me, robed in dark cloaks that covered their faces. One was tall, the other only coming to their waist.

My attention was diverted by someone yelling my name. _Nita?! Where are you? I cant fight it much longer! Nita help me! _I could hear the fatigue, and weariness of the voice. I could hear its pain and misery resonating inside me. The voice grew fainter and fainter.

_No!_ I cried. _Come back! I'm here! I'll help you! I'm here!_

I reached out a hand in front of me, as if to beckon the voice back. I gasped as I caught site of my long, glowing fingers. Black shadows dance between my knuckles chased each other around my wrists, down my arms. I pulled my hand back to my side and called out again. But it made no difference, and the voice faded into the dark nothingness. I dragged my eyes back to the figures, waiting for them to make a move. I didn't have to wait long.

The short one reached up and pulled their hood back, showing their face. Strawberry blond hair and navy ribbons framed Gwen's face as she smiled at me. But this smile was twisted, taunting.

"_There is nothing you can do,"___she told me. _"It's almost all over."___she laughed a wicked laugh that left my ears ringing. _"Come to us if you want answers. Come to us if you want to save Kit,"___Then she was gone.

Then the darkness inside me reared up again, sparks of magic running down it in excitement. I didn't push it away this time, but immersed myself in it.

For a brief second, I was back against Kit. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Then the spell yanked me away and I vanished. Faintly, I could hear Kits anguished voice trailing after me.

"_Nita, Noooo!!!"_

Xx-----------------------------------------xX

Oh dear. Please review! Oh and that little section in the beginning is not Nita's dream! I just wrote that to originally be part of one of the chapters but I eventually cut it out. I wanted it to be there somewhere so I just put it as a little opener! -Ivy


	9. You Again

_You again_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Wizards. They belong to Diane Duane. **

**WARNING; There is some violence and blood in this chapter (but not a lot.) You have been warned. **

**Thanks to my reviewers! I'm a bit nervous now though. You guys have all been so supportive, I don't want to end it with something that you guys will hate me for. O_O**

"_Firm and irrevocable is my doom" –Shakespeare_

Xx----------------------------------------xX

The spell tightened around me, pulling me towards my final destination. My feet touched solid ground and I swayed, finding my balance. I was in a shadowed place, permanently stained by dusk. Standing across from me were two figures.

"_I knew you would come,"_ Gwen said. _"You really didn't have a choice anyway did you?"_

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I spat. I was in no mood for her games.

She stared at me. _"I knew you were dumb, but I didn't think you were this stupid. You can't deny the darkness that's been building in your heart; fueling your rage and anger." _

I felt suddenly ashamed because I couldn't deny that. "But what does Kit have to do with this?"

She just waved her hand. _"At first he was just in the way. Then we realized he played too big a part in your life for us to risk letting him be. So we did something. You've noticed his headaches? And of course his sudden tendency to forget things?"_ She smirked_. "His mind is slowly unraveling. Soon he'll start to forget bigger things. Where he lives, his name, even you." _

"No," I whispered, horrified. "That can't be true! He's getting better."

Her smirk disappeared at this. _"Yes, he has become, _difficult_, as of late. He is unconsciously fighting it, and sometimes when he sees you upset or particularly emotional, he resurfaces. But this wont be a problem for much longer. Soon the Kit you know will be completely gone."_ Her eyes narrowed in sly delight, _"Unless you help him that is."_

"How do I do that? What can I do to make this stop?!"

_**You can join us.**_ A new voice spoke from the cloaked figure beside Gwen.

Gwen smiled. _"Nita, I'd like you to meet my father._

The taller figure shrugged off its hood and I stared. The Lone One looked back at me with icy eyes. His Red-gold hair was combed back, the almost exact shade as Gwens. Everything seemed spin a little bit and I clenched my fists until my nails bit into my palms. This seemed to solidify the room.

As if reading my thoughts, the Lone One spoke. _**Of course I'm not her real father. I've just taken Gwen under my wing. And apprentice of sorts. She is now sort of a part of me, and has gained tremendous power in the process. And now I'm offering this to you. **_

I stared at the two of them bewildered before focusing my gaze on Gwen.

"But I had checked your mind! There was no trace of the Lone One!

She gave a small laugh. _"I am neither a form of the Lone One, nor am I being controlled by him. That is why you found no taint. I posed no resistance so he never had any reason to tamper with my mind. I made my own decisions. And the marks made by our contact? Those can easily be erased, covered up, disguised. In your disoriented condition, it wasn't too hard to conceal."_

_**Join us.**_The lone one held out a pale hand in my direction. _**It can be this simple for you too.**_

"No!" I cried. "I'd never join you!"

_**No? Not even to save**_** him?**__Suddenly Kit was there, surrounded by a glowing green sphere barrier. The minute he saw me, he started pounding on the inside of his prison. Though I couldn't hear him, I saw his lips move.

"Nita! Nita!" he silently yelled through the barrier. The Lone One waved his hand and suddenly Kits eyes glazed over. He took a faltering step backwards, then slumped down, no longer making any sounds or movements.

_**This is what he will eventually become. Just a crippled shell. **_The sight broke my heart into a million pieces. It was exactly like my dream had shown me.

"How could you do something like this?!" I yelled. "Why me?!" I knew this was a selfish question but I had to know.

_**You have tremendous power. You could do so much more working with us. **_The Lone Power said. _**We just wove the net. You were the one to tangle yourself in it. Your dark power is already manifesting. **_

I looked down at my hands which were wreathed in green-black fire. I could feel the power it fed me, twisted and cruel. __

"_Nita,"_ Gwen spoke again, her voice now soft and gentle. Her eyes were almost pleading. _"If you join us, you could have the power to save Kit. He could return to being how he was before, living out his daily life. You could even make him forget you, and move on. Life his life out long and happy."_

I looked at my hands again. Flipping my palm over, a ball of energy blossomed there and I bounced it up and down, testing out its power. I could feel the energy it possessed, more than I had in me all together. And this and more could be mine. I could save Kit. I could put things right.

I remembered when we first met, in the tree grove by the interstate. We had gone through so much together. I could remember every smile he flashed at me, his teasing comments, and the more serious moments when we just sat and thought about the world around us. This was the Kit I wanted to come back. This was the Kit I loved.

I lifted my hands, feeling the power grow around me, basking in its fiery heat.

"_That's it,"_ I could hear Gwen coax. _"Just succumb to the power."_

I took a deep breath as all this energy gathered around me. I was going to fix things. I was going to make them right.

Bringing my hands together in front of me, I shoved that evil power away from me, expelling it from where it had rooted in me, and forcing it back at Gwen. She was the problem here; this was her fault.

She was caught off guard at my attack and yelled as the force struck her. Her lips opened in a snarl.

"_Oh, so that's how its going to be?"_ she said. Then she launched herself at me. Her power was amazing, but my emotions fed me strength. I hurled everything I had at her, and then some more, pleased each time I forced her back.

Distracted, she could no longer keep the spell on Kit and it slipped off. Kit sprang to his feet and tried to rush forward to help me. "Nita!" He cried.

The Lone Power had been calmly watching the face off between me and Gwen but now it blocked Kit. _**No interfering from you. **_It said, constructing another wall between me and Kit. _**This is not our fight.**_

I was too focused on Gwen to turn and help him. Spinning, I ducked as a ball of energy whistled above me, right where my head had been just seconds ago. Sweat ran down both of our faces as we circled each other. She gathered another dark sphere and hurled it at me. I brought my hand up just in time to stop it, shattering it into pieces with a blast of my own power.

I could feel exhaustion settle in on me. I was almost out of power. The dark power that had been feeding into me before, had dried up. The next spell I sent towards her was weak and Gwen realized it as she swatted it casually away.

"_Oooh, almost out of power huh?"_ She flicked shards of darkness towards me, and I just barely got out of the way in time. One nicked my shoulder, slicing through skin.

"_Too bad, I hoped you would last longer. I was having fun. Last chance Nita. I'm feeling generous enough to forgive your mental lapse in judgment."_

"No." I said again, barely keeping my voice from trembling.

Raising and eyebrow at me, she manipulated another ball of black energy, stretching it until it the ends became cruel points. Then she lashed out at me with her other hand, causing me to swerve instinctively to avoid it. As I did that, she brought down the spear of darkness.

I gave a gasp of pain as it bit through my arm and I fell to my knees. The darkness burned where it had bitten through my flesh. With a quick movement, Gwen reached down and ripped the blade from my arm, causing me another gasp. I clasped my hand to the wound, and could feel my blood flow through my fingers; warm and sticky.

"_Hmm, a little off target but still a rather good hit don't you think? It looks like the end of the game Nita,"_ Gwen looked down on me from where I lay panting on the floor. She ran a hand through her red blond hair and gave a sigh. _"Such power wasted. If you joined us, you could eliminate the problem. Don't you want that?"_

"Yes," I barely whispered. "I want to take care of this problem,"

"_Good,"_ she crooned.

With on last valiant effort, I struggled to my feet. I was vaguely aware of Kit yelling from behind me. "And that problem is YOU!" I shouted. In my head, I recited the last word of the spell I had been building. My last resource. A spell that would turn my own life, my soul, into the ultimate weapon.

Energy swirled around me, but this wasn't the ugly, twisted energy that I had handled before. This kind was made of light and air. In an instant, it had stabilized into my hand, lengthening into a blade and I swung this deadly, beautiful weapon upward. With a final cry, I brought it swishing down and straight through Gwen's chest.

I could see her expression flit from surprise, to outrage, and then to shock.

"NOOOOOO!!" Both she and the Lone Power cried as the light bit through her. Out of the corner of my vision, I could see the Lone Power double over, as a mirror image of light bit through him. After all, he had said Gwen was a part of him. And by taking out Gwen, I had cut a piece out of him too. The barrier between me and Kit broke and the last thing I saw was him rushing forward to catch me as I fell and darkness closed in.

Xx--------------------------------------xX

One last chapter until the end!! Please review and tell me what you think! -Ivy


	10. Final Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard Series.**

**Last chapter!! I'm so excited (aren't you excited?!) Please read on!**

Xx---------------------------------------xX

Kit's POV

The minute I heard her say the last word in her head, I realized what she had done. As the light pierced Gwen, I could feel something lift off me, and I was filled with a new energy. This time when I pounded on the invisible barrier, it broke under my fists and I rushed forward just in time to catch Nita as she fell.

"Nita!" I could see her shallow breathing, and the glowing blade of light still in her hand. It was slowly dimming though and I didn't want to think of what would happen if it winked out of existence. "Oh, Nita no! Why Nita? Why! Come back, please come back!"

Tears dripped down my cheeks as I cradled her. I ran my fingers lightly across her hair, and stroked her cheek, wiping off a smear of blood just below her closed eye. I noticed shadows start to creep in closer, no longer frightened from the light. They got closer, and closer, pressing up against Nita.

"Go away!" I cried at them. "Go!" But they only got closer.

_**Its no use.**_ The Lone Power, though bent over double, was smirking at me with lips twisted in a combination of pain and amusement. _**She used her own life, her soul, to fuel that spell and once the light she holds in her hand is gone, all that will remain of her are the shadows that had been manifesting in her heart. She will no longer be the Nita you know. Without a soul, she can not live. **_

"Get lost!" I yelled at the shadowed figure through my tears. And for the first time since I faced off against him, The Lone Power actually vanished.

To my utter surprise and delight, Nita stirred in my lap. "Neets?! Nita are you there?"

She blinked her eyes open and I almost gasped. They were dull and darker grey than I'd ever seen them. There were circles under her eyes and she had a haggard, gaunt look. But when she smiled, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Kit," she said weakly, reaching up one hand, as if to touch my face. Then she caught sight of the shadows that danced on her fingers, and she moved to put it down again, not wanting me to see, to feel the darkness that was part of her. I reached out and caught it, and held her hand against my cheek. The darkness was cold, but underneath I could feel the warmth from her hand.

She took a rough breath. "I'm sorry Kit. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I guess nothing can be helped now."

"Stop talking like that!" I choked out. "Stop talking like your going to leave."

She gave me a sad smile and glanced at the blade of light still clutched in her hand, which was flickering weakly. "Will you do something for me?" She asked.

"Of course! Anything!"

"Lend me some power please. I have to do something,"

Without hesitating, I said a few words in the speech and felt my power flow through me into her. The light in her hand blazed brighter and I felt hope. She picked it up, looked hard at it. I saw determination and decision in her eyes.

"Tell Dairine I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so nasty to her."

"But Nita, you can tell her when you get –" Then it clicked together for me and I shot a horrified glance at the blade of light clutched in her hand, pulsing with power I had given her.

"No, Nita you can't! Don't do it! Don't leave me!" I tried frantically to retrieve the power I had given her but I couldn't. It was irrevocable and could not be relinquished. I couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to end her own life. "Please don't leave me!"

"Kit, it's going to be alright. I won't let the shadows have me. If I don't do this, I'll be warped. It won't be living."

"What your about to do won't be living!" I exclaimed. "Nita, please!"

"I'm sorry Kit," she told me softly. I saw her hand move. Before she could do anything, before she went, I bent down, and pressed my lips against hers, as if that mere contact between us could stop this from happening.

Her lips were soft and warm, and tasted like sunshine and happy days. She kissed me back just as softly and tenderly before we parted. There were tears in her eyes now too.

"Oh, Kit. There is always Time Heart." Then, before I could stop her, she brought the blade of power, my power, down into her chest.

There was a burst of light, and the shadows fled, scattering from where they had clung to Nita. There was a brief flash in her eyes, and then I saw her smile up at me in peace, watched her lips move to whisper three simple words, then her weight in my lap was gone. Nita was gone.

I stared blankly at the spot she had been, tears pouring down my face while silent sobs wracked my body. She was gone. The girl I loved, was gone.

"Oh Nita, what am I going to do without you?" I whispered brokenly.

Something caught my eye and I reached down to pick up a smooth amethyst stone. It was warm and reassuring in my palm and I pocketed it as I stood up, not even bothering to stem my flow of tears. _Time Heart. There is always Time Heart. _Then, with a few words, I returned home.

.----------------------------------------

_The day I died was not an especially remarkable day. Maybe someday, someone will come back for me. If that's even possible…_

Xx----------------------------------------xX

The end! Now before you all go on a murderous rampage and try to kill me with my own pencil, please listen when I tell you that there will be a sequel! It's called Insuppressible. So don't despair; there might be hope yet for this tragic couple. I was originally planning to have a sequel, then decided not too. But then I realized a few things wouldnt make sense if I ended it without the sequel, so now there will be a sequel! If I'm going to write a story, I cant do it half-assed can I? Plus Insuppressible is almost completely written already so it will most likely go up fast. Please review!!

I also would like to give out some thanks.

**Books to the Ceiling: **My first reviewer! Thanks so much for the support. Without you I probably would have quite my story after the first 3 chapters!

**Euphrates:** My long reviewer! You gave me so many tips and helped me out bunches so thanks!

**Eternitywillneverbeenoughforme**: Geez I hope I spelled that right! Thanks for pointing out some confusing spots and for sharing with me how you thought the story was going (that always makes me feel good)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Future readers: Keep reviewing so I can have some tips for future stories! Dai'stiho cousins!


End file.
